


Geliebter

by delible_ink



Series: Clayleb Week 2019 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guys this is Love Making TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delible_ink/pseuds/delible_ink
Summary: Prompt 3: Sparks--First time, ConfessionsA growing relationship, fireside snuggles and severe romance.CONTENT WARNING: Anal Sex, M/M SexAlso, while the angst is minimal, there are clear mentions of Caleb's unhealthy sexual past.This is my first time writing any kind of smut, and that was surprisingly terrifying and difficult.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast
Series: Clayleb Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536221
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Geliebter

The fire in the Happy Room of the Xhorhaus was dying. Everyone else stumbled off to bed at least an hour ago, and it was getting late. Caleb and Caduceus sat on the floor, Caleb tucked beneath Cad’s arm. 

“We should...sleep too, ja?”

“I guess so. I’m... I’m not very tired.” Cad’s ears swished. He had more he wanted to say, but he felt uncertain about it. His fingers carded through Caleb’s hair with anxious affection.

“Mm. Me neither.” Caleb replied. His words were soft and heavy. He pressed his body closer to Caduceus, resting a hand on his stomach, fingers edging beneath the hem of his shirt. He closed his eyes and breathed in Cad’s scent.

For weeks, months, their relationship had been slowly changing. Recently the changes had become more rapid. What started as stolen glances, a touch, hands silently clasped together beneath a table, became long hours spent in the garden together. Talks beside the fire, washing up after dinner and lingering in the kitchen, trading kisses in relative secret. Of course, they’d gotten less careful: curling up by the fire together, Caleb reading while Caduceus braided his hair. Caduceus, ever a tactile person, had been gravitating towards Caleb like a magnet, and by now every person in the house had first had experience running into the friends-turned-lovers tucked into some corner or casually embracing in down times. Nott threatened Caduceus strongly not to hurt her boy after the first time she ran into them together. He expected no less from Caleb’s dearest friend. In a way, he felt honored. Aside from some good-natured ribbing, their friends were overall just glad to see them happy. Maybe that’s why they’d all gone to bed and conveniently left them alone beside the fire.

“Is, ah, is something keeping you awake, Caduceus?” Caleb was afraid he was reading the signals wrong, that Cad was troubled by something, rather than here to spend more time with Caleb. 

“Hmm? Not particularly.” Caduceus traced the shell of Caleb’s ear with his finger before returning to his hair. “Just...I don’t want you to go yet.” He brought his other arm around Caleb. “I don’t want you to go at all.” Cad’s broad hand ran up Caleb’s side, strong, curious. Caleb noticed Cad’s breath shaking a little, and smiled to himself.

“I don’t have to go.” Caleb whispered. “Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Caleb’s hand snuck further up Caduceus’ shirt and scratched through the fine dusting of fur. Cad’s eyes fell shut.

“Please? If that’s alright...If you want to…”

“I would love to.” Caleb pushed himself up a little, and pressed a gentle kiss to Caduceus’ neck. Cad groaned. Caleb held still, listening for any stirring around them; Yasha and Nott both had rooms next to this one. Satisfied with the silence, he drew a line of delicate kisses up to Cad’s lips. Caduceus met him hungrily, now having a direction to put some of his nervous energy. Caleb was really here, in this moment: no past secrets or hurts to steal him away, no worries about tomorrow, just the two of them, together. It was everything Cad wanted, and he burned for more. He pulled at Caleb’s waist, and Caleb gracefully situated himself in Cad’s lap. Caduceus felt a bloom of heat in his gut and followed it, rocking his body against Caleb’s. Caleb inhaled sharply, a soft groan pouring into Cad’s mouth.

Caduceus couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the feeling of his tongue dragging against Caleb’s. It was utterly intoxicating. He tugged the hem of Caleb’s shirt out of his trousers, coaxing it up until Caleb leaned back to let him pull it over his head.    
“We should take this upstairs,  _ liebling. _ ” Caleb’s voice pitched low, and his skin glowed in the firelight. He couldn’t help but grin as Caduceus’ ears swished with the same excitement they did at a new flower blooming in his beds.  
_ Well,  _ Caleb thought  _ this may be something like that. _

They tripped over each other a few times on their way up to the tower and the stone room Caduceus had shaped for himself. Caleb flicked a spark to light the only candle in the space, stopping in his tracks as he caught Cad’s expression. Caduceus stared at Caleb in awe. His lips moved, but no words came. A hand reached out and brushed across Caleb’s chest, down his stomach and back up. Caduceus’ thumb grazed over one of Caleb’s nipples and he shuddered. Cad smiled broadly, stepping closer and bringing his other arm around Caleb’s back.   
“Caleb Widogast, you are...you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Caleb could feel Caduceus’ whole body trembling. Was he scared? Why--Caleb was nothing to—- _ Oh. _ Caleb recognized the jitters, the shy touches and the hungry response. Of course he was nervous. It’s his first time. 

Caleb brought up a hand to cup Caduceus’ cheek. “You are the one who is so lovely, Caduceus. You are magnificent.” and Caleb allowed himself a moment to just appreciate this man, his long form, his slender features, the softness of his touch and the kindness that radiated from his eyes. “Whatever you want tonight, you will have it.” He placed his other hand over Cad’s heart. “I want to be with you. Just tell me what you would like.” He wanted to give Caduceus an out. This didn’t have to end in sex. Caleb would have been happy to hold hands and fall asleep, or go right back downstairs to his own bed if it would make Caduceus happy.

Caduceus had never been more grateful for Jester’s unprompted life lessons. He’d thought about sex, not often before he met his companions, but some. Since he and Caleb had started seeing each other, he thought about it more. Thanks to Jester and the stream of books and advise she shared with him, he knew very well what he wanted tonight.

“I want  _ you. _ I want to feel you, inside me.” He wasn’t sure if he was describing this right, or if this is how people talked about sex. He didn’t have a lot to go on, but putting his wants into words felt right, and his head felt dizzy at the thought of sharing this with Caleb.   
Caleb balked at his frankness. He was used to trysts in the dark, coded language and hidden meanings in every word and action. Truthfully, it was part of what he so treasured about Caduceus: Cad had no reason to feel ashamed of what he wanted, or to play with secrets and deception. He just spoke his desires, and accepted whatever outcome was decided on. For all the world, Caleb wanted Caduceus to know how good that was. 

“I am yours to have.” Caleb whispered in reply, and to his own surprise, he was trembling too.

Caleb undressed Caduceus with absolute reverence, kissing his chest, his arms, his hands, anything he could reach. When he had him bare, Cad was panting, gripping Caleb's shoulder, tugging at his pants until Cad had all of Caleb’s body to feast his eyes on, naked but for the amulet around his neck. “Oh, Caleb.” Caduceus was astounded by the mere sight of him. Caleb smirked, and fell to his knees. He kissed up Caduceus’ thigh, alternating tiny licks and the occasional nip, blazing a trail everywhere but Caduceus’ waiting erection, until Caduceus’ legs began to give out. Caleb laid him back on the bed before taking him into his mouth, long, steady licks that sent electricity up Cad’s spine. Slow, sensual kisses that enveloped his head, his shaft. Caduceus gasped.    
“Caleb-- _ Caleb!” _

“I’ve got you, Cad.  _ Gut _ ?”

“Very good.” Caduceus rumbled. “Maybe a little too good, too fast.”

Caduceus pulled Caleb and his beautiful mouth off of his cock so he could hold him close. He rolled Caleb onto his back and peppered him with kisses. He was shaky, a little clumsy, and more than once he knocked their noses and foreheads together, but they laughed. Caleb had never felt so wanted in all his life. Caduceus was fascinated with his body, and straddling him, surveyed Caleb as if he were a work of art. His hands massaged over Caleb’s pectorals and his abdomen. He toyed with Caleb’s nipples, and was rewarded with a shouted moan and Caleb’s arching back. 

“Wow.” Caduceus whispered, as if he had just heard thunder for the first time, or was seeing his first snowfall. This world was entirely new, and his to explore. Caduceus’ heart was full to bursting. His curious hands found Caleb’s cock, and gave it a gentle stroke. Caleb nodded wordlessly, reaching out to guide Caduceus’ unpracticed hand with his own. “Caduceus…” he whispered. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, but when Cad locked eyes with him, he was sure he understood.

Caleb was practiced, even methodical in opening Caduceus up. He remembered the cleric kept almond oil on hand for massaging strained muscles. It was a luxury, but Caleb believed wholeheartedly that luxury was precisely what Caduceus deserved. He took his time, praising Caduceus as he took one oil-coated finger at a time, marveling at the new sensation, the strange burn, the fire it ignited, running the length of his body.

Caleb shifted, gently guiding Cad’s leg over his shoulder, the other over his hip. He kissed the inside of Cad’s knee.   
“Please, Caleb. Please. I need you.”    
Caleb sunk into his lover, molasses-slow, catching himself against Caduceus’ chest as he bottomed out. For a moment, he just breathed, overwhelmed by the wet heat, the ecstasy of this everywhere-sensation of Caduceus around his cock. Transcending the physical, there was a connection, like something in Caleb’s soul had come home. It was staggering, and entirely foreign to Caleb. He could swear he could feel Cad’s heartbeat ringing through his own body.

When Caleb was finally able to move, he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Caduceus. He drove into him passionately, chasing the moans and the cries of his name as they escaped Cad’s lips, following as the world tipped when Caduceus came, clenching down and wringing Caleb’s own orgasm from his body.

Breathless, Caleb collapsed beside Caduceus. Cad rolled on his side and kissed Caleb gently, limbs already becoming heavy with sleep. 

“Not yet.” Caleb rose and got a washcloth and water from the stone basin. His hands smoothed over Cad’s body with the washcloth, following suit, though with less intention, to clean his own as well. Caduceus rumbled in what Caleb thought seemed to resemble a purr. He smiled and climbed into bed, drawing the covers over them both.

“Sleep well,  _ Geliebter.” _

“I don’t know what that means, but I know I will sleep very well. You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“I will be here. I am not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Caduceus drew Caleb against his body and embraced him tightly. “Caleb?”

“Mm?”

“I am so glad I found you. Thank you, for tonight...for you. You are incredible.”   
“I should be thanking you, Caduceus. I am glad...I am glad we have found each other.”

Caduceus tucked his head under Caleb's chin, and Caleb stroked his hand through Caduceus’ hair until he drifted off to sleep.

Caleb lay awake as his partner slept. He’d never been able to stay in bed with someone like this. It wasn’t invited, or he wasn’t allowed or he had to not get caught.   
It wasn’t like that with Caduceus. Caduceus wanted him. Not a man he pretended to be. Not a fuck to buy or bribe or be manipulated by. Caduceus wanted  _ Caleb _ , exactly as he was. Tears stung Caleb’s eyes as he processed the thought.

_ “Ich liebe dich, Caduceus Clay.” _

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you reading Forests, Fires, please enjoy this reasonably angst-free romance, because that fic is not likely to deliver so uninterrupted a session of love for quite a while.
> 
> Translations:  
Geliebter: Beloved/My Lover  
Ich liebe dich: I love you
> 
> My gift to Clayleb week on this, my only NSFW piece, is that you get to enjoy these boys without disaster-angst breaking things (though references are made to the angst, because Caleb).
> 
> Goodnight my lovelies! Sweet dreams!


End file.
